El chico de la ventana
by Kuromi Ikki
Summary: (AU) Eren, niño algo rebelde de clase alta, siempre se encuentra en su camino al parque a aquel azabache que se asomaba por el ventanal de su casa, quien le haría sentir sus primeros auges de amor. Rivaille le corresponde, pero sufre de una enfermedad que le impide estar con él...O quizá eso no es todo lo que se lo impide. Riren


**Dedicado:** a una persona sumamente importante para mí. Bella personita que me inspira: Espero que sea de su agrado, tengo la esperanza que usted lea esto mientras sostiene una taza de mocca en su mano derecha, y en la otra el celular como suele hacerlo. Espero que le entretenga un poco y lo disfrute, pues no tengo otra intensión que esa.

Obviamente, este fic también es escrito para todas las hermosas criaturas de la creación que disfrutan de esta pareja.

Ojala y les guste. :33;

Sé que me tardo mucho en actualizar, ya con 2 historias es difícil hacerlo y debo capítulo de ambas, los tienen esta semana ~ , ya que estaré un mes de vacaciones- más las dos primeras semanas de escuela en donde nunca hago nada-, quise aprovechar a escribir esta idea que desde meses tenia en la cabeza, no me maten por favor (¿).

Sin más que decir, les dejo el inicio.

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin, sus personajes, referencias, etc. No me pertenecen por más que quisiera. Su respectivo dueño es y será Hajime Isaya.

.

* * *

**De prologo a presentaciones.**

**J'écris péché, et non des tragedies.**

¿Qué es el amor?

El amor no existe.

¿Quién nos asegura que lo hace?

¿Alguien ha visto el amor?

¿En su forma más pura y fuerte?

Cuando dos cuerpos se unen en breves momentos pero se confirman que se han entregado al tiempo.

A la nada.

Al todo.

Y al quizá.

¿Quién ha entendido al amor?

Te hace sufrir y llorar como vivir en guerra.

Y si nunca has llorado, no has amado.

También anhelar y suspirar como si estuvieses en paraíso.

Y si nunca has suspirado, no te has ilusionado.

Ignorando todo y a todos. Reglas y cultura no se afrontan al amor.

Por que el amor es puro.

Viene cristalino a plantearse sobre ti y a dejar cicatriz.

Sociedad y principios son cosas que nadie piensa cuando hace el amor.

Cuando los besos suben de tono y sientes el corazón latir.

Más, más, más rápido. Sintiendo que esta a poco de explotar, estallar, reventar, de colapsarse.

Cuando las uñas se entierran en la espalda, o se revuelven buscando a que aferrarse.

Cuando dos amantes se encuentran. Bailando el tango de los desesperados.

La canción lenta de los reconciliados.

La danza de quienes se vuelven eternos, tan solo un breve instante.

¿Alguien sabe de aquello?

Cuando un cuerpo se revuelve, pidiendo mas contacto mientras la piel quema.

Arde.

Lastima.

Sacia.

Embriaga.

Tranquiliza.

Inunda.

Cuando las voces de ambos se vuelven diferentes, cuando su mirada se pierde, cuando su boca se abre para soltar no más que simples balbuceos, que significan un mundo para alguien.

Cuando dos personas se miran a los ojos, y no hay necesidad de más.

Pues en la mirada se lee el alma, y en aquellas miradas que se sueltan dicen "Te quiero."

"Te deseo."

"Te necesito."

"Te amo."

"Todo más que a mi vida quizás."

"Daré todo por ti."

"Dejaré todo por ti."

"Robaría cada uno de los pétalos de las flores del jardín del Edén si es lo que deseas"

"El mundo estaría aparte, no me importaría…y adivinaste, eso también seria debido a ti."

¿Alguien ha visto algo así de fuerte, un vínculo tan inmenso?

¿No?

Pues, digo con orgullo, que yo lo he visto.

Aunque solo una vez.

Hace tiempo.

En un azabache y un castaño.

Ambos del mismo sexo.

Viviendo en una sociedad ignorante.

.

.

_**Un tercero omnisciente.**_

_Fragmento: "El gato negro." Edgar Allan Poe__._

"No espero ni remotamente que se me conceda el menor crédito a la extraña, pero familiar historia que voy a relatar. Seria verdaderamente insensato esperarlo cuando mis mismos sentidos rechazan su propio testimonio. No obstante, yo no estoy loco, y ciertamente no sueño. Pero, por si muero mañana, quiero aliviar hoy mi alma."

Buenas tardes, días, o noches, tengas tú.

Me presento; Soy el narrador. Y tú supongo, que has de ser una persona bastante curiosa.

Lamento mucho decirte que no podrás saber mi identidad, ni mucho menos mi nombre, al menos hasta el final de este relato.

A lo largo de que los sucesos pasen, tú podrás descifrar que participación tengo yo aquí, y por ende de quien se trata mi persona.

Por lo que te pido mucha atención, de prologo a epilogo.

Yo vi esto con mis ojos, y lo interprete con mi alma, de principio a fin, fui testigo de esta agraciada angustia.

Espero que goces con la narración que ahora te voy a presentar.

Esta historia**, **contrariamente a lo que su nombre indica, se trata de dos personitas, que se conocieron por azares del destino y dados de la casualidad.

Les advertiré desde ahora, esto es no es una tragedia, pero no existe la clasificación como "pecado", y tragedia es lo más próxima a ello. Pero, aunque sea un yerro, no deja de ser un maravilloso y bello relato.

Ya imaginaran que no tendrá buen final para algunos.

Este es uno de esos cuentos que te enseñan a reflexionar, a valor la vida y el amor que se te da a lo largo de ella, por mas insignificante, exorbitante, doloroso, gratificante o todos los confusos sentimientos y sensaciones que este sea.

Y ahora, que ya no conocemos, viajas conmigo, por supuesto, si me das tu permiso.

Te llevare al año 1842.

A Inglaterra.

En el medio de la plenitud económica y social de aquella potencia, la época victoriana.

Fue un tiempo en el que la sociedad inglesa ensalzaba por un lado valores como el esfuerzo, la dedicación al trabajo, la moral religiosa y un estricto modo de vida creando una imagen de sociedad respetable, organizada y sobre todo, temerosa de dios. Ten eso muy presente.

Bien pudiera pensarse que se trato de un periodo histórico de virtud, pero tras esta idílica estampa se producirían verdaderas barbaridades cometidas por quienes otros, de los que tenían condición favorable, poder y decisión.

Por supuesto que no todas las personas entre toda aquella clase alta, eran soberbios y egoístas. Nos centraremos en un individuo en particular por ahora, alguien de los que sin importar de estatus llevara, siempre se preocupaba y ayudaba a otros que lo necesitaran.

El que habría de hacer una promesa que lo llevaría a escoger su profesión, su vocación, su destino y su futuro, y el final de todo ello.

_**Eren Yeager.**_

El protagonista, y 'héroe' de esté suceso. Eren, un bello infante.

Él era de esos niños con los cuales jugueteabas con la mirada cuando veías pasar, disfrutando la más pura inocencia de su risa. Eren era una ternura, te sonreía al regresarte la miraba que le otorgabas, claro, que esto pasaba si te daba el visto bueno, él era un tanto quisquilloso aun a sus nueve recién cumplidos años de edad.

Eren Yeager; Cabello castaño, piel ligeramente apiñonada, alto para su edad, ojos tan grandes como confusos, confusos al no saber definición del color de estos: Verdes, dorados, azules, o todo al mismo tiempo.

**La joya del apellido **

Eso era aquel niño, la piedra mas hermosa y resplandeciente de la familia, un diamante un bruto.

Hijo único, portador de miles y grandes expectativas.

Al ser hijo de Grisha Yaeger, un noble, de origen alemán, llegado a la Gran Bretaña por cuestiones tanto de trabajo como de sociedad, que además de ser Conde, era el dueño del hospital general, casado con la Duquesa Carla, ya tenia el futuro de su prodigo mas que escrito y asegurado.

Grisha prácticamente era solo un peón en el tablero de la gran Reina Victoria, con la que se llevaba de maravilla, en realidad lo hacia con la toda la familia real, al igual que Carla. Eren, como todo joven de familia acomodada, seria presentado en sociedad cuando ya cumpliese la mayoría de edad, cuando tuviera una prometida, para después continuar con los planes de su padre: Heredar el hospital, para administrarlo. Y por supuesto, ocupar ahora él, el sobre fijo de "Conde".

Pero…este pequeño, tendría sus propios planes.

Ahora mismo, Eren se encontraba saliendo por una ventana de su casa, diablos, había prometido llegar puntual esta vez…

¿Puntual? ¿Puntual para qué?

Pues para que otra cosa que para tomar un descanso de todas las actividades que se le eran programadas, si…si, ya a tan corta edad Eren ya tenia planteada una idea de lo que seria su futuro y que debía prepararse para el…pero, ¡Rayos!, un descanso no estaba mal de vez en cuando…

Todos los días era lo mismo, escaparse un rato para ir a ver a sus amigos…No era la gran cosa, y contrariamente a lo que muchos pensarían, este niño solo contaba con dos jovencitos que esperaban por él.

_**Armin Arlett**_

Pequeño rubio de grandes ojos azules hambrientos por sabiduría, primer amigo del ojiverde, amable con personalidad cordial y comprensiva. Igual que el castaño, tenía 9 años de edad bien, y recién, cumplidos.

De clase alta, nieto de un gran comerciante, dueño y director de varias empresas obreras.

**Con un futuro previamente escrito.**

Todos los conflictos internos en su familia que principalmente situaban de que si Armin, heredaría las empresas o solo seria un accionario, que obviamente recibiría mas porcentaje.

A este niño le encantaba la lectura, y ese era su escape a mundos maravillosos y de aventuras, claro además de las que ya vivía por la irracionalidad y curiosidad de sus mejores amigos; Eren y una joven mestiza.

**_Mikasa Ackerman_**

Amiguita, además de eterna e incondicional enamorada, de ese par de exquisitos y brillantes ojos verdes. Mitad americana, mitad japonesa. Viviendo en Inglaterra por cuestiones del destino. De clase alta.

Esta bella mujercita de la misma edad del castaño y el rubio, traería muchos problemas e inquietudes a esta historia.

Ella se había enamorado de Eren a primera vista, o algo muy similar, esto ocurrió en una fiesta, un baile o cotillón, ella se había perdido en el extravagante lugar y había acabado en el patio en una velada nevada, considerando que la pequeña de para ese entonces ocho años, se encontraba como toda hermosa muñequita usando un vestido que le cubría, mas no le abrigaba, llorando inquietada y muerta del frió pudo sentir como su cuello era cubierto por algo…cálido. Al levantar la mirada, sufrió el más grande y único flechazo en su vida.

**Nombre y palabra favorita.**

1).Eren.

2).Eren.

Solo al colocar la bufanda, que portaba ese día a la bella niña, le vendió el alma al diablo. Pues esta pequeña le seguiría, si pudiera su vida entera.

Y pues ella no era rechazada del todo por el castaño, le agradaban ciertos aspectos de su persona, como; Los ojos de un color plata, el cabello sumamente negro, la piel pálida, la agresión y seriedad, signos distintivos no solo de ella.

…

Mikasa apretó los labios en señal de disgusto. Ya había pasado más de media hora del tiempo acordado para verse en parque.

—Tranquila Mikasa, estoy seguro que Eren debe tener una buena excusa esta vez —

—Ya sé, Armin. — Suspiró. — Sólo que me preocupa… ¿Y si le paso algo? —

— ¿E-eh? —

—Puedo ser arrollado por un carruaje de camino aquí. O puedo caer a un poso… ¿¡Y si se lo comieron los lobos!? —

El rubio movió las manos delante de su amiga— ¡Mikasa! —

— ¡Es posible, Armin! Estamos en invierno, y Eren no es la persona más cuidadosa que conozco. —

El ojiazul balanceó la cabeza intentando hallar la coherencia en las palabras de su amiga, y luego moviéndola de lada a lado — ¡No!¡No creo que Eren…

—Eren…— Interrumpió la azabache, suspirando y cubriéndose la boca con la orilla de la bufanda, regalo de Eren, que siempre llevaba.

Armin también suspiro, a veces era incomodo estar con la mitad asiática cuando tenia deseos de ver al castaño…aunque si lo pensaba bien, ella siempre tenia ganas de verlo.

Esperaba que su amigo se apurara.

…

Eren se encontraba ya a escasas dos calles del lugar en donde se había citado con sus amigos, era culpa suya. Por su capricho de ir por el camino largo.

El camino que llevaba directo el parque, y que pasaba justo enfrente de las casas grandes.

Iba en busca de una en específico.

De una mirada en específico.

Quería verlo solo por un momento.

Quería verlo a él… Al chico de la ventana...

.

.

.

_**Lance Corporal Rivaille.**_

Levi, para algunos, era la persona que siempre veía pasar a esa bola de infantes insolentes y ruidosos desde su ventana. No podía hacer más. No le era permitido.

**Un gato casi muerto y encerrado.**

Ese era el pelinegro.

El joven con apenas 14 años de edad. No podía salir a la calle. Ni siquiera fuera de su propia alcoba. Se quedaba ahí todo el día, sin hacer más que leer o escribir. Y cuando no tenía ganas de ninguno de estos, miraba a la ventana.

Él constaba con riqueza, familia de dinero, contactos influyentes, pero nada que lo pudiese ayudar. No por el momento.

**Secuestro broncopulmonar.**

Eso era lo que el joven presentada, diagnosticada cuando tenia 4 años de edad, enfermedad congénita de proporción del pulmón que está separada del resto del parénquima pulmonar.

Generalmente diagnosticada en niños. El tratamiento es la segmentectomía a través de una toracotomía–proceso quirúrgico para abrir la pared torácica-. No obstante, en esa época, no existía esa clase de avance medico.

Dado a su problema en los pulmones, el azabache era cuidado como oro. O como muñeco en estante. Su familia y servidumbre se preocupaban de tener siempre su alcoba limpia, como le gusta. Libros nuevos para que lea. Cuadernos gruesos para que escriba. Y un ventanal inmenso, para que lo observe y se inspire.

Siempre escribía con una certeza y claridad muy fina para tratarse de un menor. Siempre lo relataba un diario.

Diario de lo que vivía alguien que sabe que esta apunto de partir. De quien sabe que le queda poco. O simplemente diario de quien eso piensa.

Llevado a Inglaterra poco después de el saber de su enfermedad.

Suponiéndose, que como Inglaterra estaba en plenitud, tal vez tuviese requisitos que le servirían. No fue así.

Llegando a Reino Unido, su salud empeoro. Sufriría ataques parecidos a los asmáticos al hacer alguna actividad física. No soportaría otro viaje a Francia. Su familia se instaló en Inglaterra de inmediato

…

Suspiró, cerrando el libro en sus manos.

Había acabado de leer "Rojo y negro" de Stendhal, su novela favorita, de reciente publicación. Tenía cierta preferencia a los libros franceses, ya que ese era su país de origen.

Miro el reloj de péndulo en la esquina de la habitación. 20 minutos pasando a del medio día. Ya era hora.

Caminó con cuidado al diván a lado del ventanal. En el se podía ver toda la calle de abajo, la de enfrente y un pedazo del parque que no quedaba lejos de ahí.

Se sentó en el diván de terciopelo rojo envinado y estiro los pies, esperando verlo.

Ah, ¿Hace cuánto hacia eso? ¿A eso no se le llamaba 'acoso'?

Pero…es que no lo podía evitar.

Para su agrado, ahí estaba.

Unos bellos y puros ojos turquesa.

El niño portador de estos estaba mirándolo curioso desde la acera de la calle de enfrente, Rivaille le regresaba la mirada.

Permanecían así un rato, ninguno de los dos parecían tomar cuenta de ello.

En sus ojos apreciaban el interés por conocerse, de hablarse, incluso de lejos.

Al pequeño castaño no le importaba quedarse parado a mitad de la calle al observar esos ojos plata, que hacían que su ritmo cardíaco se elevara, se sintiera nervioso de golpe, y su cara enrojeciera.

A Levi las reacciones faciales no le iban mucho, pero desde la primera vez que había visto a ese niño, se comenzaba a sentir extraño, si bien él nunca sonreía, su boca se destensaba, su ceño igual. Parecía encontrar relajación en la mirada de aquel infante.

Se moría por saber su voz, nombre, sus intereses, de ver sus ojos de cerca…simplemente se moría por saber de él.

Era un sentimiento mutuo.

Y esto a ambos le molestaba.

Después que el menor cayera en cuenta de que había personas esperando por él, sacudía su cabeza, daba una rápida y ultima mirada al ventanal y se marchaba corriendo.

Nunca pasaba de ahí.

Rivaille quería hablarle, si ese mocoso no tomaba la iniciativa seria él…ojala pudiera.

Te repito que él no podía salir de esa alcoba.

Soltó aire echando la cabeza hacia atrás, no estaba pasándole eso a él. Había leído sobre aquel peculiar padecimiento al ver a los ojos de alguien y sentirse perdido, y cómo no, este joven vivía en la época del romanticismo literario.

Y no dejaba de lado el importante hecho que aquellos ojos eran pertenecientes a un ser humano de su mismo sexo…Eso era pecado.

Sentirse de esa manera era pecado.

Sumando también la diferencia de edad.

El azabache ya se veía con un pie en el infiero.

Sabia el sentimiento que le provocaba ese niño…lo supo cuando lo vio. Y se odio por ello. Eso estaba mal…muy muy mal.

—Pero yo…aún quiero saber tu nombre, mocoso…—

.

.

.

* * *

**(N/A)** Si te gusta la idea por favor dímelo, soy muy feliz de cada palabra que ustedes tengan el tiempo de escribirme, así también como que se den oportunidad de leer.

Así que ¿Review? ¿Me dejan alguno?... ¿Me los merezco?...¿No?

-Se va a un baño a llorar-

xDD

Les mando un abrazo muy muy fuerte para el frió y por el ambiente de navidad ;33; ~ Bye, bye.

Kuromi.


End file.
